


The Moon's Shadow

by QueenCoeurl



Series: AH Destiny AU [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Language, ah destiny au, destiny au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCoeurl/pseuds/QueenCoeurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after defeating Crota, the Crew is still having trouble handling their memories of the fight. Jumping at shadows, avoiding the moon, or disappearing for weeks on end. Geoff decides it’s high time they clear the air and get the help they need. Only problem? They haven’t seen or heard from Ryan for over a month now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> AU belongs to madkingray (tumblr), heavily inspired and motivated by the work of nerdy-kins (tumblr) and mrpinstripesuit (tumblr)

“Hey, Geoff!”

 Geoff was knocked out of sleep mode by a tap to his metal skull. The Exo warlock’s eyes lit up once more and focused.

 Gavin was standing next to him with his hand still raised in case the first tap with his knuckle hadn’t been enough to bring Geoff around.

 “I’m busy.” Geoff grumbled and looked back to the book of symbols before him. He had claimed a table within the Tower’s Grand Library and covered it in what he could find regarding Hive script and language.

 Gavin laughed, “Yeah, you sure are.” He grabbed a tablet from the table and woke it to see what Geoff had been looking at. The darkened screen reflected his yellow eyes before flickering to life to show some files stolen from the World’s Grave.

 “What do you want?” Geoff wasn’t going to try and defend his nap to the hunter.

 Gavin shrugged, “Came back from a patrol on Mars. Killed some Cabal for some glass - of all things.” He shook some red dust from his cloak, “Just wanted to check in I guess. After the whole ordeal with Crota, everything seems just plain boring in comparison.”

 Geoff knew that even though Gavin spoke of the battle lightly it had not left him unscathed. It had been months now since they’d slain him, and the nightmares were still plaguing them. Gavin, in particular, still refused to accept any task that would require him to return to the moon. Much to the ire of the Vanguard.

 Geoff closed the cover of his current book, “Jack still has me pouring over what we know of the Hive’s lore. Believes the answer to who, or what, Oryx is, must be in here somewhere. Crota called himself the son of Oryx, but we don’t know whether it was literally, metaphorically, or something else entirely.”

 “And I’m guessing our third warlock is still-” Gavin began.

 Geoff finished for him, “Ryan’s still quiet. He hasn’t checked in for almost a month now. Believes the answer to our questions doesn’t lie in the info we have, but the info we’ve yet to discover. Every time he checks in, it’s somewhere new. Last I heard he was digging through Vex databases by hacking their confluxes on Venus. A fire team said they found him trying to build something from a disabled hydra.”

 Gavin was quiet. They’d all felt the crushing weight of Crota’s blade while thrall screamed in ecstatic joy, and most of them had felt it far more than once. But their greatest scare had been when Crota’s gaze had turned to Ryan’s ghost. Ghosts could bring guardians back from the brink of death, but they themselves were frighteningly fragile.

 Ryan’s ghost fell to the ground from the blow; its light flickering and body twitching. In that moment they had all believed Ryan lost.

 But his ghost was not one to quit, and in a move that seemed to be nothing but a miracle, it steeled itself and returned Ryan to the world of the living.

 It was no graceful return. Guardians normally returned fully fit and ready to continue battle. Ryan had all but collapsed when his feet hit the ground. Their titan, Michael, had been quick enough to move him to a safer location where he could get a minor respite in order to recover.

 Before appearing anywhere fit enough to once more enter the fray, Ryan rushed back into battle fueled by a rage that made even Michael step back. Ryan tore the sword from the hands of a knight and wielded the dark blade to deal the final blows against Crota as the team laid suppressive fire.

 Ryan’s ghost had been slightly off ever since, and Geoff worried that it would not be able to repeat whatever it had done during that battle. He shared his worries with the team, and Ryan too seemed worried, but stated that after having survived Crota he would survive anything. His ghost still held a twitch and its light seemed to waver, but no one knew enough about what made the mysterious little beings work to fully repair it.

 “You don’t think we should be worrying about him, do you?” Gavin said quietly and all his attention appeared to be on picking at a fraying edge of his cloak.

 “I worry about all you idiots. All the time.” Geoff dismissed, “We can all handle ourselves just fine. We weren’t exactly slackers before merging into a squad. Nothing’s changed.”

 “But at what point do we, you know, stop?” Gavin tried to convey his question.

 Geoff looked up at him, “Stop what? We’re guardians ‘till we die. No one really lives until retirement.”

 “No.” Gavin looked frustrated, “I mean; stop pretending we’re all ok. You try not to show it but I know you ain’t doing well. Michael’s just getting reckless and looks for any excuse to kill anythin’. Ray’s gone all quiet and denies it when you bring it up. I haven’t seen Jack in days, and I’m sure he’s been avoiding me. And Ryan – well, we all know he’s always been a bit mental, it’s almost required of you warlocks, but can we stop pretending this is all normal?”

 Geoff stood and had his ghost clear the table. He looked at the Awoken’s worried face, “You’re right. We need to hash this out, and the sooner the better…” He processed for a second, “You get Ray and Michael, I’ll get Jack. We can then try and find Ryan, and once we do I’m locking us in the hangar lounge until we can figure it all out.”

 

~*~

 Ray sat solemnly beneath the gnarled tree in the main courtyard not far from where Banshee-44 sold his wares. The gunsmith normally enjoyed Ray’s presence, but today it was apparent the Exo hunter was waiting to talk to another.

 Gavin came up from the direction of the hangar with Michael in tow. Upon spotting Ray he gave a victorious shout and ran up over to him. Michael took a more leisurely pace.

 Ray stood to greet his friends with a nod.

 “Geoff’s calling a team meeting.” Gavin informed him.

 “We all have ghosts, Gav. We know.” Michael crossed his arms.

 “Doesn’t mean you wouldn’t ignore a message.” Gavin argued.

 Michael shrugged, “Whatever. Let’s just go.”

 Gavin’s ghost appeared, “Geoff is waiting with Jack on the balcony overlooking the post office.” It spoke with a slight digital distortion.

 The trio made their way over and climbed the stairs up onto the large balcony. Geoff was seated on some metal crates and waved them over. Jack was leaned up on the structural support facing Geoff and looked over at them as they approached.

  Jack nodded in greeting.

  Half-hearted replies were exchanged.

“So what’s the mission? Why did you want all of us?” Michael asked.

“This isn’t ‘all of us’ and that’s the problem.” Gavin stated.

“I’m tired of Ryan’s shit. We’re gonna find him and drag him home.” Geoff answered, then crossed his arms, “Then I’m locking us all in a room and we’re going to spend some time clearing the air. No bullshit; it’s obvious we haven’t been alright for a long time. As squad leader, I can’t have you all jumping at shadows, screamin’ in your sleep, and refusing to go near the moon. We’re talking this out and we’re gonna decide what we need to do in order to help you all get better.”

There was silence and avoidance of Geoff’s gaze.

“If you’re expecting me to cry on your shoulder-” Michael began.

“Cut the crap Michael.” Ray interrupted him, “None of us can go on like this before we hit our breaking point. Hell, Ryan’s probably hit his already. It would explain why he’s all but disappeared. That or he’s dead…”

“He’s not the type to go down silently. If he was dead, we would have heard about it.” Jack knew that not having heard from a team member for over a month could very well mean them dead, but he wouldn’t entertain the idea.

Gavin scoffed, “I’d like to think I wouldn’t go down silently either.”

“You’re right. There’d be lots of screaming.” Geoff retorted. He uncrossed his arms and jumped down from the crate he had been sitting on, “Back to business, though. I made a call for any info that could lead to Ryan’s whereabouts. Most of what I got back seems to lead to either Venus or the Moon. Couple people mentioned the Cosmodrome but it wasn’t as recent as the other sightings.

The Moon wasn’t so much a sighting as a fireteam being told to fuck off via ghost transmission. Said the signal was shaky but definitely from a ghost.

Venus has actual sightings of a warlock mangling Vex. Apparently they ditch when anyone tries to approach.”

“That’s not much to go on.” Michael pouted.

“It’s the best we have so far.” Jack argued, “We have to start somewhere since he’s not allowing us to contact him.”

“If we get our feet on the ground, our ghosts will be able to track his ghost by its light.” Ray explained.

“Exactly.” Geoff pointed to Ray, “We just need to run around a bit until they find a signal.” He then addressed the whole group, “Now as for who’s going where.”

Gavin stiffened.

“Gavin, Michael, and Ray, you’ve got Venus. All sightings have been in the Terminus and Endless Steps regions, so head there first. These are Vex heavy areas as I’m sure you’re familiar, so stay safe and don’t get lost in those ruins.” Geoff ordered.

Gavin let out a sigh of relief that he wasn’t going to the moon, “Ok, good. We’re on it.”

Michael nodded, “I’ll keep an eye on ‘em Geoff.”

“Keep an eye on Gavin maybe. I’m not about to get lost in nothing but right angles.” Ray muttered angrily.

Geoff smiled, “Ok cool. Meanwhile, Jack and I are going to the Moon. If the signal was as weak as they claim, then it probably came from far under the surface. With Crota and his entire hierarchy gone, the Hive is a disorganized mess and we should be able to go mostly unnoticed. I figure that between us, the Fallen, and their own lack of a chain of command, we’re going to be the least of their worries. Either way, if you don’t hear from us for three days: send help. We might be down there a while but I’m going to make an effort to periodically return to the surface to check in.”

 Jack nodded, “Alright. Let me dump some gear and we can go.”

 Geoff nodded back to Jack, “I have to sort some stuff out too, maybe buy some more synthesis. Let me know when you’re ready to go.”

 Michael turned to his fireteam, “Same goes to you guys; get ready and let me know when we can head out.”

 Gavin and Ray acknowledged him and left to sort out their affairs.  

 

~*~

 With their sparrows it didn’t take the lads long to make it up to the entrance to the Vault of Glass. Michael had decided that this was where they would begin their search. It was a nice large landmark, and all of them knew the area fairly well. They could effectively fan out and then return without much difficulty.

 The Vex were still ever present, but no longer guarded the vault with the same fervour as before. The odd Harpy was known to come by to scout the area, but it wasn’t anything for the three experienced guardians to worry about.

 Gavin jumped off of his sparrow with a spin, and sent the vehicle into the nearest outcropping of rock with a bang. The remains disappeared as they were teleported back into storage.

 “Ta-dah!” Gavin bowed and brought his hands around with a flourish, throwing his cloak aside.

 “Fucking idiot.” Michael shook his head as he properly dismounted and watched his own sparrow disappear.

 “Well we’re lucky this isn’t a stealth mission.” Ray commented and his ghost appeared above his open hand, “That’s assuming that Ryan doesn’t care if we find him. Otherwise, stealth does matter, and we’re fucked.”

 “It’s Ryan; if he’s focusing on whatever he’s doing, he wouldn’t notice a Hive Tombship appearing above his head.  If he doesn’t want to be found we’re going to have to do some serious ruin diving. He would set up in the most difficult to get to location.” Michael turned to Gavin, “And you Awoken have no problem seeing in the dark.”

 Gavin looked slightly offended and gestured to Ray, “Exos too! You’re the odd man out.”

 “Dude, we all have Ghosts. It doesn’t even matter.” Ray couldn’t sigh in the biological sense, but had found a useful workaround with his voice and one of his compressors. It made his feelings clear and he used it liberally. Knowing Geoff now used it as much if not more often than him made him absurdly proud. He couldn’t wait until the day a Frame picked it up and started using it.

 Ray’s sigh quieted them, and they took a moment to have their ghosts scan the surroundings.

 “I’ve got the usual weird readings from the vault, but nothing new.” Gavin explained.

 “Same.” Ray reported.

 “Me too, but I say we check it out anyway. Weird readings could easily be used to hide.” Michael told them.

 Gavin groaned, “Back into the vault again?! It could just be a red herring.”

 Michael put his ghost away and looked to Gavin, “Sure Gavin, you can be the one to tell Geoff that we didn’t check the best hiding spot on this planet.”

 “It does feel too obvious for Ryan, though.” Ray wasn’t going to defend Gavin, but wanted his own opinion known.

 “We’re going into the vault again, guys.” Michael was disappointed in his team’s reaction.

 

~*~

   With the Templar and Oracles long gone, travelling through the vault was much quicker than the first time. The cliffs that dropped off into the abyss were no less dangerous than before, but after a few close calls, and a few more screams, they made their way to where the Gorgons still roamed.

 The fireteam lay flat on top of a rocky outcrop watching the specialized Vex patrol the area.

 "I can’t believe these fuckers are still here.“ Michael whispered. It was unclear how well the Gorgons could hear, but there was no question about their incredible sight.

"Where else would they go? They’re probably a special unit whose’s sole purpose is to protect this place.” Ray commented.

 "I say we just run it.“ Gavin got himself into a ready to sprint position.

"No!” Michael and Ray responded in unison. It hadn’t worked last time and they weren’t going to try again.

“We stick to the shadows. Stay close and don’t get separated. Ok?” Michael ordered.

 There were nods all around.

 They leapt down, softening their landings as well as they could, and began the journey forward. They would sneak up on the nearest Gorgon, wait until it moved away, and then dash over to the next piece of cover.

 There were a couple heart stopping moments where they had believed themselves seen, but the Gorgons had just passed them by.

 When they were finally approaching Aetheon’s chamber their ghosts picked up a signal.

 Their ghosts appeared before them almost in unison. Gavin’s ghost rushed forward into the chamber while the other two remained behind.

“There is a guardian up ahead.” Michael’s ghost explained.

“Aetheon may be gone, but the vault is still actively messing with my sensors. I cannot tell who or where they are.” Ray’s ghost informed them.

“Glad to know that my ghost’s first reaction is to rush in.” Gavin muttered.

 Michael and Ray exchanged a look but said nothing.

 They entered and memory of the battle under the glass vault came vividly back. The spinning spires of glass were still as stunning and malevolent as before.

 The time gates stood dead on either side and beneath the triangular vault where Aetheon had once stood, was a titan busying themselves over some complicated equipment.

 The titan turned when his own ghost noticed Gavin’s coming towards them.

 Their fireteam approached and recognized the titan.

“Burnie?” Michael asked, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Hey Michael! I could ask the same thing, man.” Burnie responded and the two of them grabbed each other’s forearm in greeting.

“We’re looking for Ryan. Wouldn’t have seen him around would you?” Gavin explained.

 Burnie took a moment to think, “Not recently. He was here with Gus a while back. They were trying to figure out how to reactivate the conflux here. By the time Gus brought me in on it, Ryan was already gone.”

“What are you guys trying to accomplish with a conflux? Here of all places?” Michael inquired.

“Well this place was clearly of great importance to the Vex. We figure that means that it is either an access point to their network or an archive. If we can get into their network it would be the first step in reclaiming Venus and Mercury. If it’s just an archive or database, well it clearly contains something they consider important. Either way this is a potential gold mine.” Burnie gestured to the mixed pile of equipment behind him, “The trouble is getting it to communicate with our machines in a manner that makes sense. We’ve tried cobbling together Vex and Golden Age equipment, but we’re not going anywhere fast.”

“So Ryan was with Gus, here? Helping sort this out?” Ray wanted to confirm.

 Burnie shrugged, “You would have to ask Gus for the details, but yeah, the two of them were tearing apart Vex and trying to connect their components to our own tech. We know the Vex transcend time and space, so their knowledge of the universe could be enlightening.”

“So where’s Gus?” Gavin prodded.

 "I have no fucking clue, man. You know how warlocks are. Haven’t seen him for about a week now, and we’re technically working the same job.“ Burnie shrugged.

 The fireteam exchanged looks.

"Oh!” Burnie seemed to remember something and turned back to his equipment.

“What is it?” Michael inquired.

 Burnie rummaged around for a few seconds until he pulled out a small memory card, “Gus is anal when it comes to record keeping. He always makes note of any developments. There might be something here for you guys if you want to take the time and listen through it.”

 Ray took the recordings and gave them to his ghost which then shared them with the others.

 There was a few seconds of processing and the guardians began to look through the eclectic collection of data.

“This is the last entry on file:” Ray then had his ghost play the clip.

 “ _Gus Sorola, Warlock. Vault of Glass, Venus. Not sure what date it is; Vault is still messing with all the time keeping devices. I think it’s been a couple weeks, maybe months, now since Ryan left for the World’s Grave again. Said he wouldn’t be back._

_That means I’ve been here, what? Three? Four? Months or has it been years? Still refuse to eat the worms – will need to leave and find more rations. Managed to contact the Tower earlier, I think. It’s not clear. For all I know they won’t get the message until a century from now, or they got it a century ago._

_Like I said; time’s weird here. It’s not worth spending the brain power to worry about it._

_Made a small breakthrough with the secondary conflux by tweaking the quantum encryption on the modular frequency alternator. Took a while to derive variables that work, but if I can keep this up we might get somewhere soon.”_

 Ray ended the recording before it went on into more technical rambling.

“World’s Grave. Great.” Gavin moaned.

 Michael sighed, “Sounds like it was forever ago. Doesn’t mean he’s still there.”

 “If Geoff and Jack are anywhere near it, it would be worth it for them to check it out.” Ray suggested.

 Burnie nodded, “You’ll have to leave the Vault to contact them. I appreciated the company.”

 “Let’s go through more of the recordings first. The older ones. Maybe Ryan says something that will give us a clue as to what he’s up to.” Michael proposed, “It will take us a while to make our way back. Let’s rest up first and see if we can find any more clues.”

 “I’m actually happy to hear that.” Burnie smiled, “I was talking to myself and boy was I starting to sound crazy.” He laughed.

 Burnie’s ghost rolled its optic in disapproval of the joke, but said nothing.

 With Burnie’s help they made themselves as comfortable as possible and divided the recordings up into three smaller more manageable chunks. They let Burnie idly chat with their ghosts as they listened through the recordings.

 Within a couple minutes Gavin put up his hand, “Oi, hey! This one; Ryan’s in this one. He’s talking.” He put it on speaker before anyone could protest.

  _“Gus Sorola, Warlock. Ryan Haywood, Warlock-” Gus stated._

_“Yo.” Ryan confirmed._

_“-Vault of Glass, Venus. Earth date September 24 th. We’ve managed to stabilize the conflux. Now the hard work begins. Getting our equipment to make sense of the readings has been… difficult.” Gus began to explain._

_“Difficult is one way to put it. The interference in here makes it impossible to tell what readings are actual results and which are red herrings. Was our ping returned or was that just noise? Who the fuck knows.” Ryan interjected._

_“We’ll figure it out.” Gus encouraged._

 The recording ended there and the next began to play.

  _“Gus Sorola, Warlock. Still Vault of Glass. October, probably. Haywood will confirm the day upon return from the World’s Grave. He believes that if the Vex have taken over as many worlds as they appear to have, maybe the Hive has encountered them before. With the Hive broken, their archive is easily accessible. He seems to have no problem coming and going._

_I’ve noticed the interference isn’t random like previously thought. It might not be interference at all. I have a hypothesis, but will test it further before stating it here.”_

 The next one started with Ryan’s voice:

  _“Ryan Haywood, Warlock. Gus Sorola, Warlock. I’m recording this on behalf-“_

_Gus’ voice came as a shout in the distance, “Include place and date!”_

_Ryan sighed, “Still Vault of Glass. Last confirmed date would be October 12 th, but instrument and ghost readings are argumentative._

_Gus’ hypothesis is proving to be correct, or at least appears to be. More tests need to be done. As organics we seem to be experiencing time differently from our equipment. Upon closer inspection interference is just corrupted transmissions. Transmissions that have been and will be made by guardians, Vex, Fallen, and Golden Age machinery.  We are picking up data that by all measures hasn’t even been created yet. Understandably, this is difficult to believe and harder yet to prove, but if we can catch and decorrupt a transmission of our own that we have yet to make, we could begin to decipher just what is happening here._

_On my end, I have finally found mention of the Vex in Hive texts. An old hypothetical trying to draw parallels between the Hive Nether Realms and the Vex Black Garden. Translating is slow and they mention concepts we have no equivalent words for. I’m working on it, but I believe the limiting factor here will be my comprehension.”_

 They turned to Ray.

“Everything okay? You’re our only ‘non-organic’. Nothing weird is going on?” Michael asked.

 Ray shrugged, “I’m getting the usual Vex crap, but it’s normal in places like this. Geoff could vouch for it.”

 “Ok, if anything starts feeling funny, let us know.” Michael told him.

 “Oh and try to be as detailed as possible, I’m sure Gus would love to know how this place affects an Exo.” Burnie added.

 “Sure…” Ray wasn’t thrilled about being an experiment.

 Michael suddenly waved them quiet with a smile, “You guys need to hear this one.” He ran the recording.

_Gus sounded exhausted, “Gus Sor- Really?! Fucking again?”_

_Indistinguishable protest in the background._

_“Get that fucking shit out of here! You come back with those fucking gross maggots - I DON’T CARE IF THEY ARE ACTUALLY WORMS! – I don’t – Protein?! I’m not eating-”_

_Ryan’s voice was distant, but clear; he had come closer, “Like your rock slime is any better! At least these are nutritionally sound.”_

_“NUTRITIONALLY SOUND?!” Gus shrieked._

 The recording cut out mid argument.

 The group looked at each other and Gavin bit down a gag.

 Michael skipped forward the next few recordings as they only had Gus speaking. He found the next one with Ryan.

  _“Ryan Haywood, Warlock. Gus Sorola, Warlock. Vault of Glass, January. If I had to make an educated guess, it’s around the 7 th._

_Gus decoded some worrying transmissions and is double checking his translations. I’m arguing that they are from the past, but Gus worries they have yet to occur. They appear to be calls for help from the surface. Human in origin. Their situation is… dire, to say the least. Rarely do we get data so clear from this place._

_On my end, the Hive still treats me as one of their own. My hypothesis that I simply smell like one of them is growing weaker. It has been months since my squad descended into the Hellmouth and no amount of Hive ash and viscera could possibly last on my armour this long. Gus would argue that by frequently returning to the moon I renew the scent, but I haven’t killed a single Hive since Crota._

_His theory would also assume the Hive as being too stupid to notice that I neither look, move, nor sound like one of them. Their language is not for humanoid vocal cords, my accent only confuses them. Sure the Hive are strikingly humanoid in shape, but my lack of a third eye and carapace seems like a huge thing to ignore._

_The Hive are not the Vex. Each member is an individual, if I were merely blending in, one of them would have noticed something by now. I’d like to believe that they know I am not one of their own and that is the reason why they tolerate me. With their hierarchy destroyed I have seen them fighting amongst themselves. They always stop in my presence._

_Is it embarrassment? Or are they waiting to see how I react to those attempting to claim command? After all, I was the one who killed their god and my companions slaughtered their generals._

_I have my theories, but they seem ridiculous even to me. I will have to spend more time observing them before I make my thoughts public._

_For now, I return to the moon once again.”_

 “What the fuck?” Gavin asked no one in particular, “What the Hell is he on about?”

 “So he’s not getting attacked by Hive, huh? And he’s started getting a complex about it?” Ray was trying to make sense of the journal.

 “If I could roam the moon without getting swarmed by thralls I’d be a pretty happy camper. I’d want to know how he does it too; see if we can recreate the effect for all guardians that need to travel the area.” Burnie explained.

 “But we don’t know if they are going to treat Geoff and Jack the same. We need to get in contact with them and let them know what we’ve found.” Michael stood up and stretched, “Ready for the long climb back?”

 

~*~

  “Have I ever told you I hate the moon?” Geoff asked Jack as they walked through the old moon colony ruins towards the smaller lesser known Hive entrance. They had decided to leave the Temple of Crota and Hellmouth for later. Not like it mattered much; they all connected beneath the surface. The trick was navigating the place.

 The two warlocks had been initially surprised by the drastic decrease in Fallen activity on the surface, but upon reporting it to the Vanguard they were informed that the Hive had recently swept the area clean. This conflicted with the reports of the Hive still being disorganized and only worried everyone involved.

 “There’s two acolytes watching the entrance.” Jack spotted.

 “I thought after we wiped the floor with Crota, they had all retreated deep within their caves.” Geoff muttered.

 “Well, looks like they’re back on the surface.” Jack snorted, pulling out his scout rifle. He quickly killed the first with a shot to the head and then put a bullet in the skull of the second before it had a chance to react.

 Geoff ran in with his auto rifle at the ready and gave a quick sweep to see if either he or his radar could find any more foes.

 All clear.

 He waved Jack in.

 The two stood in the tall archway that served as an entrance to the labyrinths below.

 “I really fucking hate this place.” Geoff reiterated.

 

~*~

  _He struggled to breathe. A membrane was tightly covering his body like a second skin but far too small. Limbs bound to his sides he wanted to scream for aid, but just choked on slime. Unable to open his eyes, he did his best to struggle and fight the membrane._

_He needed air. His lungs cried out in agony._

_Finally one of his nails caught on the rubbery slime covered membrane. Seizing upon the opportunity he pushed his finger all the way through to the cold air on the other side. Forcing a second finger through, then a third, he was able to get a strong hold of the tear he had made. He pulled it open, and now weakened, the whole structure split open violently._

_Coughing up some slime he barely managed to get a lungful of air before he realized he was falling. He opened his eyes just in time to blurrily make out the black stone coming up to meet him._

 Ryan awoke suddenly. His heart was racing. Exhaling slowly to calm himself, he ran his fingers through his hair.

 “It’s over.” He breathed to himself in the crystal illuminated twilight. Standing he stretched and let the adrenaline leave him. He shouldn’t allow such memories to distract him.

 The Hive was built around unpleasant rituals, but that had never deterred him in the past.

 They could learn a thing or two about comfort, however. Their hard carapace covered bodies were fine resting on bare stone, but Ryan was not. Thankfully as an Awoken he didn’t need to sleep anywhere near as often as his Human ancestors, so he was not left crippled by the endeavour.

 He walked through the dark chamber towards a large deep pool filled with black liquid. Shadowy wisps rose from the inky liquid like steam.

 Stripping himself of his sleeping garments, he took a breath and stepped into the pool. The black liquid washed over him and he let himself sink for a few seconds before breaking the surface once again. The vile liquid revolted most guardians. It smelled unpleasant, tasted worse, and stained skin and hair. The staining effect was long lasting and gave Ryan’s skin a grey pallor, while staining his hair black.

 The liquid warmed him as it penetrated deep beneath his skin. It was soothing and restorative. Had he a chitinous carapace it would have acted to strengthen it, hardening it to serve as natural armour.

 Humans and Awoken were soft, squishy, but the liquid seemed not to discriminate when it came to rejuvenation.

 He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the surrounding stone. He greatly enjoyed basking in its warmth. The moon was cold, and the Hive’s structures held little heat. These little breaks for his metabolism were very much welcome.

 A distant scream of warning echoed down into his chamber, instantly putting Ryan on high alert. He pulled himself from the pool and rushed towards his armour. The liquid on his skin evaporated quickly, and he was fully dry by the time he finished pulling his chest piece over his head.

 He grabbed his helmet and carried it beneath an arm as he made his way out of the chamber.

 He was adjusting a gauntlet as he walked through the segmented doorway into the hallway beyond. On either side of his door a knight stood with their sword at the ready. The massive warriors towered above him with their eyes glowing green in the gloom.

 Ryan stopped and looked at each knight. They had clearly heard the wizard’s scream as well. Now all three of them were waiting to hear what its cause had been.

 The clarification echoed down, “ _Light wielders! Two light wielders!”_

 Ryan caught the Hive words for Sunsinger and Voidwalker over the angry growls of the knights.

 Guardians? A Sunsinger and a Voidwalker? Ryan’s heart skipped a beat. Could it possibly be them? If he didn’t do something soon they’d be swarmed.

  _“They are mine!”_ Ryan bellowed in the Hive’s own language, “ _Mine!”_

 A silence fell throughout the halls and tunnels. The two knights looked to Ryan and dropped to one knee each, placing their swords before them as they bowed their heads.

 Ryan put on his helmet as his message was picked up and echoed throughout the moon.

  _“They belong to Rynwuld! Rynwuld, God’s Death!”_

_“Keep clear. I will deal with them.”_ Ryan wanted to be explicit, not that the Hive had trouble following orders, but thralls were not the brightest bunch and required most things spelled out to them.

  _“Rynwuld!”_ The thralls and acolytes chattered.

 

~*~

   “We’re in too deep for it to be this fucking quiet.” Geoff whispered to Jack as they carefully and silently navigated the shadows, “We killed those acolytes and spooked those thralls. They should be swarming us.”

 “Maybe they recognize us as those who killed Omnigul and Crota? You killed Urzok, too. Would it be so outlandish to think that maybe they’re afraid of us?” Jack thought out loud.

“Movement ahead! Coming this way.” Geoff’s ghost interrupted with a warning.

 The two of them immediately readied their weapons and pushed themselves deeper into the shadows. They waited as the movement came closer on their radar. A dim blue tinted light grew, occasionally wavering as it neared.

 “Find the warlocks, track their light. Sure, but how the hell am I supposed to find you afterwards? This place is a damned anthill of caverns.” A small female voice was talking to itself. The voice was punctuated by static and digital distortion, “And you’ve not a single lumen left in you. By the Traveller, if I get lost and you find my dead shell in a pit, you better be sorry.”

 Jack looked to Geoff, “Is- Is that a ghost?” he whispered.

 Jack’s own ghost popped up in front of him, “I am picking up light from a ghost ahead. But there is no guardian with them.”

 Geoff nodded, and put his gun away. He stepped out of his cover and directly into the line of sight for anyone further down the tunnel.

“Geoff!” The voice was shrill, and the light brightened to the intensity of a floodlight.

 Geoff couldn’t help but smile as he shaded his face. It was a ghost, and the occasional twitching spasm made it clear that it was indeed Ryan’s.

 Jack stepped out of hiding as well, and his own ghost flew towards Ryan’s in greeting. There was a quick transmission between the two then Jack’s ghost went to Geoff’s to share the data.

 “Ryan is alive and faring well.” Geoff’s ghost said to the group.

 “Good, take us to him so we can bring him home.” Geoff ordered Ryan’s ghost.

 Ryan’s ghost seemed to hesitate and its light flickered slightly, “I can take you to where Ryan is, but he will not be willing to return to the Tower. As least not anytime soon. He’s quite, um, preoccupied. Busy.”

 Geoff sighed, “I don’t care how busy he thinks he is. His lack of contact has been unacceptable, and his team needs him back. We’ll drag him by his ankles if we have to.”

 “Geoff? Jack?” Ryan’s voice came through his ghost, “Look, I’m sorry, but I’m in the middle of something huge here. Want to talk? Fine we can talk, but I’m not going anywhere.”

 “Ryan we need you back. The team needs you. We’re falling apart and have to take the time to pull ourselves together. Crota left us all in a bad place and we need to clear the air.” Jack explained.

 There was a pause, before Ryan transmitted again, “I’m sorry. I can’t leave, not now. We can talk all you like, I’m listening.”

 Geoff grabbed the ghost and held it tight, “Listen here you glowing bag of dicks,” He yelled, “I have had it up to here with your shit! You have some serious explaining to do. What could possibly be so important that you would abandon your team?!”

 “Geoff it’s not the ghost’s fault.” Jack put out a hand to calm him.

 Geoff released Ryan’s ghost, and the twitchy automaton quickly distanced itself from him.

 “Thank you, Jack.” Ryan’s ghost made a nodding motion to Jack.

 Jack nodded back and then spoke to Ryan, “Ryan, at least tell us where you are.”

 “Fine, but only if you can promise this isn’t going to come to blows. We’re in the heart of the Hive Citadel, and the last thing we need is to be fighting each other. I know you’re angry, and you have every right to be, but…” Ryan paused to think of what to say next, “My _situation_ right now is… complicated.”

 “I’m not an idiot, Ryan. I’ll wait to whoop your ass until we’re somewhere safe.” Geoff said and crossed his arms.

 Ryan’s laughter was transmitted by his ghost, “That makes this the safest place for me, then. I’ll guide my ghost down; follow it and you’ll be fine. Oh and please don’t shoot at any Hive, you’ve already raised an alarm and they’re finally starting to calm down.”

 “Sure. Lead the way.” Geoff agreed.

 Ryan’s ghost immediately headed down the tunnel, stopping every few yards to ensure that they were still following. It was a long trip that headed mostly downwards. They passed through massive carved caverns and chambers, branching crude tunnels, and others built at perfect angles. The place was a hodgepodge of design, with older and more important areas clearly better constructed.  In some areas the darkness was so complete it physically weighed them down, making each step an endeavor. They eventually came upon some of the oldest and largest chambers which were cathedral-like in design and lit with large glowing crystals hung from chains and sprouting from the walls.

 They had entered a large circular chamber that branched off into many large tunnels when Ryan’s ghost finally stopped. Large glowing white crystals jutted up from the ground, giving the area a ghostly aura.

 They saw the green glow of Ryan’s eyes as he stepped forward towards them from behind a crystal.

 “Geoff, Jack, It’s great to see you guys again.” He greeted.

 Jack came forward and embraced Ryan, “You know when a guardian goes silent it usually means they’re dead, right?”

 “I’m sorry, Jack. It’s difficult to tell time down here, and I’ve just been so busy.” Ryan responded.

 Geoff watched as the two ended their embrace. He was angry; Ryan should know better than to ignore his squad leader and disappear for months on end.

 As Jack moved away Geoff noticed a symbol carved on the chest of Ryan’s armour. He removed his helm and stared Ryan in the eye, “That symbol.”

 Ryan froze and returned his gaze.

 “What is it?” Jack asked, and removed his helmet as well.

 “Ryan, why is that carved into your armour?” Geoff ignored Jack.

 Ryan’s hand came up and he ran his fingers along the jagged lines without breaking eye contact, “You know what it means?” He raised a blackened eyebrow.

 Jack looked to Geoff, confused.

 “I’ve been doing Hive research too, you know.” Geoff pointed, “That’s the fucking mark of the Osmium Throne.”

 “Wait, why haven’t I come across this?” Jack looked between the two of them.

 “You probably have. You were just too busy trying not to die to take note of it.” Geoff huffed, “It’s for the descendant of Oryx, heir to the Osmium Throne.”

“Crota’s mark?” Jack looked back to Ryan.

 “The mark doesn’t belong to Crota, it is a symbol used by the Hive.” Ryan gave a half explanation. He wasn’t going to tell them everything. It would be much better if they just figured it out on their own; they were more likely to believe it that way.

 Jack scratched his beard, “If I knew that all it took was putting a mark on my armour in order for the Hive to leave me be, I would have done it years ago.”

“Doesn’t work that way Jack. But I have little doubt Ryan knows _exactly_ how it works.” Geoff crossed his arms.

 “When I killed Crota-” Ryan began.

 “We killed.” Geoff corrected.

 “Yeah, well, I wielded the blade and struck him down, which is all the Hive cares about. I don’t deny that we only succeeded as a team, but they don’t see it that way.” Ryan elaborated.

 Jack squinted as he noticed something, “Hold on,” He had his ghost illuminate Ryan.

 Ryan recoiled at the sudden light. He’d gotten too used to being in this gloom.

 “Shit Ryan,” Geoff breathed and dropped his hands to his sides, “Have you seen your skin and hair?”

 “You’ve gone monochrome.” Jack explained.

 Ryan ran his fingers through his hair, “Yeah, I’m aware. It’s a side effect of that black liquid. You get it on you and it will dye you.”

 “You got yourself covered in that nasty shit?” Jack scrunched his face in disgust.

 Ryan gave a quick shrug, “Hard to avoid.”

 “How are we supposed to take you back to the tower looking like some Hive Lord? Doesn’t help that your eyes are the same fucking shade of green, and now you’re wearing their symbols… What the fuck Ryan? Are you one of them now?” Geoff gestured at all of Ryan, “Please tell me you haven’t fucking sided with them.”

 Ryan looked uncomfortable at that statement, “Technically they sided with me?” he timidly said.

 Jack and Geoff were taken aback; neither had expected agreement with Geoff’s statement.

 “Ok before I start to freak out, what the fuck do you mean by ‘they sided with you’?!” Geoff was raising his voice already.

 “Uh. Well… See the way their hierarchy works; it’s the strongest who commands the rest. After killing Crota, by default that title may have kinda gone to me?” Ryan spoke quietly and when his friends just stared at him in stunned silence he felt obligated to continue, “I mean yes, I’m an unrelated species, but the similarities in our biological builds is quite striking. Very humanoid. Same number of limbs. Bipedal. Same facial structure for the most part. Glowing green eyes, even if I have one less.”

Jack and Geoff remained quiet so Ryan continued, “Took quite some time for me to realize what was going on, but after all the appropriate custom was observed, my command became unquestioned.”

“Custom?” Jack repeated.

“Command?” Geoff had fixated on the word.

 Ryan turned to Jack, “The Hive is nothing but ritual, a very dogmatic group-”

 Geoff interrupted him loudly, “Go back to the part about your ‘unquestioned command’.”

 Ryan had the appearance of a child being scolded, “Look, this is only beneficial to us.”

 “YOU’VE GONE AND JOINED THE ENEMY!” Geoff hollered.

 “I’d argue that I’ve gone and recruited the enemy.” Ryan corrected.

 “The Hive are enemies of the Light! They despise it and its wielders! It’s their obsession to destroy it! You can’t change that kind of thing overnight!” Geoff was still shouting.

 “I didn’t change anything Geoff. The Hive would never fight alongside the Light. But they will fight those we consider our foes. They hate the Fallen as much as us, and it will not take much convincing to have them fight the Vex and Cabal as well. We can use them, Geoff. Under my rule, I can get them to pull back from Earth and send them to Venus, or Mars, or even Mercury.” Ryan pleaded.

 Jack crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Under your rule, huh?”

 Ryan furrowed his brow, “Could you guys stop nitpicking and look at the bigger picture here?”

 “You mean how you’ve gone and become the most wanted enemy of the Light?” Geoff retorted.

 “I am not your enemy!” Ryan shouted, “I’m still me!” He was getting frustrated and angry, and knew the Hive would pick up on it soon. They may have had a verbal language but the majority of their communication was pheromone based. Not only did he appear Hive, but he smelled like one now too. This made lying a foreign concept to the Hive, but had the advantage of allowing large groups to move and react in unison.

 “Sure as Hell doesn’t look that way! There’s going to be a bounty on your head!” Geoff’s anger was fuelled by concern for his friend. Had he fallen to the darkness? Or was he to follow in Toland’s madness and be exiled? Either way the Tower could no longer serve as the Warlock’s home. Ryan was in far too deep.

 “I will deal with such matters as they come. I hope to be able to trust my own squad not to collect on such bounties.” There was an edge to Ryan’s voice as he said the last sentence.

 “Ryan, you know we would never-” Jack was appalled.

 “How are we supposed to deal with this? You’re part of our team! You can’t betray us like this!” Geoff shouted.

 “I haven’t betrayed anyone!” Ryan shouted back.

 “Ryan! Geoff! Both of you calm down! This isn’t the place.  Ryan put on your helmet. We’re going back to the Tower to sort this out and no one can see you like this.”

 “I’m not going back to the Tower, Jack. If you thought your reactions were extreme- What if Eris sees me? She will know immediately what has transpired!” Ryan argued.

 “Yeah that you killed Crota and fucking took his place!” Geoff’s voice cracked.

 Ryan growled in frustration, “This is to our advantage! Can you not understand that?”

 “If it were so advantageous it would be something worth cheering about! Something to share with the Tower for them to sing praise. They very fact that you want this kept secret proves you know just how bad it is!” Geoff used Ryan’s logic against him.

 “It’s not easily understood, alright? There’s so much you all don’t know. Just trust me, please.” Ryan knew that if he told them anything in detail they would write him off as having lost his mind, or worse. The Darkness was not to be feared, but embraced. The Traveller had fooled them all with its gifts. But now he saw the lies clearly, the deception and blind faith.

 “Then please, enlighten us.” Geoff offered.

 Ryan groaned and dragged his hand down his face, “If it was so easy to understand… You will only believe me mad or lost to the Darkness, but all the proof is there. You need only to seek it.”

 “Help us understand.” Jack urged.

  Ryan made a few gestures with his hands trying to find a place to start, “It’s complicated. I can’t just say- It’s not believable. You think I’m crazy now? Let’s just swallow the whole Hive thing first, alright?”

 Jack cocked his head in curiosity and looked to Geoff for a response.

 Geoff pouted, “If I agree to go along with this, then you have to agree to come back to the Tower with us. The lads need to be included in this.”

 “We’re Warlocks and we’re having trouble dealing with this. Hunters and a Titan? They won’t know how to react. It may be best to keep them in the dark.” Jack proposed.

 “Jack may have a point.” Ryan agreed.

 “No. You kept us in the dark too long. We’re a team. They need to know. Ryan you’re coming with us.” Geoff ordered.

 “I told you I can’t just leave here. I have responsibilities, duties.” Ryan explained.

 “You have a responsibility to our squad first and foremost!” Geoff retorted.

 “Then why can’t we just bring them here and have the meeting here? It’s safe, I promise.” Ryan suggested.

 “If you think we’re going to be able to get Gavin here…” Jack muttered.

 “Look, moving one person – you – is far less difficult than moving three others and convincing them enemy territory is the appropriate meeting place to talk about our battle with Crota and how it affected us.” Geoff hoped the purely logical approach would force his friend to yield.

 Ryan clearly agreed with the argument, that much was apparent from his face, but he still hesitated, “What am I supposed to do Geoff? I don’t have a second in command, not yet. I haven’t been here long enough to find those I trust.”

 It was Jack who spoke up, “Appoint a council. Upon your return kill anyone that misbehaved.”

 Both Geoff and Ryan went wide-eyed and looked at Jack.

 “What?” Geoff was the first to respond.

 “Ryan,” Jack turned to him, “You cannot chain yourself to the moon. They must know your word is absolute and binding whether you are present or not. Otherwise your reputation will only get you so far before they turn on you.”

 Ryan appeared sobered but relieved that someone else understood the situation, “Thank you Jack. I will need some time to get a council together. I already have a few members in mind.”

 “Fine, you’ve got until the end of the day to sort out your Hive affairs. Then we are leaving, and taking you with us.” Geoff concluded.

 Ryan nodded in understanding. He needed to gather the Hive ranks.

 “We should head back closer to the surface so we can get transmissions out. We’ll have to let the lads know that we found Ryan.” Jack stated.

 Geoff nodded, “You’re right, we’ll keep it brief. Might be best if Ryan explains the situation to them in person.”

 Geoff’s ghost suddenly appeared and Jack’s immediately shut off its light.

 “Lots of movement! All around us!” Geoff’s ghost started frantically looking in every direction.

“Ryan?!” Geoff shouted. They had been assured by him that they were safe.

 Ryan seemed surprised, but then realized that by wanting to call their ranks, he had gone and called them all to him, “My bad.”

 “Your bad?!” Jack’s weapon was already in his hands.

 Ryan put his hands out and pushed down their weapons, “They’re sensitive to commands. Really sensitive – I’m still figuring it out. Sorry.”

“Sensitive to commands? What the fuck? You didn’t even say any- SHIT!” Geoff’s question was cut off as the Hive poured forth into the room from each of the large halls connected to it.

 Within seconds the massive central chamber was filled to the brim with the chattering, screaming, and growls of thralls, acolytes, knights, wizards, and even a few ogres.

 Geoff and Jack had gone back to back defensively and were staring at the thralls making clicking noises not ten feet from them.

 “Ryan…” Both Jack and Geoff said carefully not wanting to make any sudden movements.

 “Guys it’s fine. Relax.” Ryan gestured for them to take a breath, “You’re with me, you’re fine.”

 “Yep, uh huh, sure. Whatever you say.” Jack nodded but clearly did not believe it.

 The Hive were making quite the clamour as they discussed and asked questions about the Guardians in their midst. To be so near to the enemy and not be exchanging blows was a unique experience.

 Ryan couldn’t help but give a half smile when he overheard an acolyte ask what the purpose of ‘the human’s’ facial filter was if it did not cover the mouth.

 “What?” Geoff noticed the smile.

 Ryan shook his head, “Nothing; just some acolytes trying to figure out Jack’s beard.”

 Jack put his hand up to his beard, “What about my beard?”

 “They can’t understand its purpose.” Ryan explained.

 “You have facial hair too.” Jack pointed out.

 Ryan shrugged.

 Geoff interrupted, “So how about calling them off, maybe?”

 A wizard swooped down towards Ryan with a scream making Jack and Geoff jump, “ _These too have tasted Crota’s ash!”_

 Ryan gave a nod and responded, “ _They are my brothers, fellow warriors. Without them Crota would not have fallen to my blade.”_

 The other two guardians looked at him wide-eyed.

 “Oh fantastic, you’re fucking fluent in their scream-o as well.” Geoff commented, “Do I even want to ask how your vocal cords are producing those sounds?”

 Ryan had no choice but to ignore the question when the wizard continued.

 “ _They wield the light!”_ Others screeched in agreement and then the wizard continued, “ _How can they be trusted not to burn and devour us? Them being here endangers us all!”_

_“Did I not once wield the light as well?”_ Ryan turned to the wizard, “ _As you obey, so shall they. No ash or blood will fall!”_

Quiet fell over the Hive and the wizard backed away to its original spot within the crowd.

 Ryan turned to the crowd trying to ignore his friend’s reactions, “ _Or are there those here who would not obey? Who challenge me?”_ He put his arms out in open invitation. Within the Hive backs were not stabbed, instead faces were mauled. Ryan actually found it preferable to how humanity seemed to run most things.

 No challenger stepped forward so Ryan figured this was as good a time as any to inform them of his plan to rebuild their hierarchy, “ _I cannot be omnipresent, nor can I reside within these halls monitoring every movement made. I ask you then, which among you believes yourselves worthy of communicating my command? My eyes shall always be on you and your actions. Failure to act appropriately shall be dealt with on a basis of severity. Whether that be reprimand, loss of rank, or death.”_

 A murmur passed through the crowd and many of the Hive started looking to one another.

 “Ryan what’s going on?” Jack approached him and asked quietly.

 Ryan turned to Jack, and spoke so that Geoff would hear as well, “Look you want me to go with you to the Tower, I just so happen to have everyone who’s anyone here, so I’m taking the opportunity to get a temporary command in place. Also they don’t like you two, but I’ve handled it.”

 “Oh good.” Geoff was clearly sarcastic.

 A large knight gave a bellow, raised its sword in the air then slammed the tip down while falling to one knee, “ _My blade belongs to Rynwuld!”_

 Soon a second knight followed and did the same. Then a wizard, then an acolyte, and then two more wizards.

 Ryan smiled, “ _Then you six shall be my senses, my hands, my blade. Strike true and do not lead our forces astray.”_ He found the language quite poetic, but knew that to uneducated ears it was beyond grating. He gathered their names and did his best to commit them to memory. The Hive sensed that he was done with his business and all began to leave except his newly appointed command which came forward.

 Ryan turned back to his friends and waved his hand towards the new commanders, “My council.”

 “Fucking great. Really happy for you.” Geoff grabbed his own chin, “Congrats. This isn’t terrifying at all, in any way.”

 “Look, I get it. This whole situation is weird, but I have it under control for the most part.” Ryan explained.

 “I just hope for all our sakes this doesn’t come back to bite you.” Jack gently said.

 “I have little doubt this will result in less than favourable relations with the Vanguard and Speaker, and I guess guardians in general. Exile seems unavoidable at this point. I will live with it.” It was clear Ryan had given thought to the whole situation, “This will probably be my last visit to the tower, and even then you must realize the risk I’m taking.”

 Geoff appeared solemn, “I know, but I want you back before you’re too far gone.”

 Ryan didn’t have to ask what he meant by that, “Let me give my orders and then we leave.” He turned back to the six Hive, “ _I leave to walk among the light. One last visit beyond the Traveller’s borders.”_

_“You will die!”_ A wizard shrieked, “ _The Light devours all!”_

_“I will seek sanctuary in the shadows. I know the Light, I know its indiscriminate hunger. I pray it has not forgotten me so quickly. My well-being is my concern, and in my safe-keeping. Busy yourselves here. Destroy the Fallen. Flay the scavengers that lay claim to our land. Light wielders will come, and any thrall they find they will turn to ash. We cannot afford to further dwindle our numbers. Seal the chambers and watch the tunnels, for the Light is unyielding, and its curiosity_ _insatiable. They will come, and they will not be reasoned with.”_ Ryan was thankful that his friends could not understand his words. To hear him speak of them and their order in such a fashion would not comfort them any further.

 His commanders swore their fealty and left, leaving the three gents in the gloom alone.

 Ryan let out a massive sigh and shook his head as if in disbelief that this was all transpiring, “Take me to the Tower. I will need to access my vault to clear its contents. Maybe spend the last of my glimmer.”

 “Don’t talk that way Ryan.” Jack pleaded, “I have spare armour in storage that doesn’t have all those Hive markings. You wear that and your helm, and no one need be the wiser.”

 Geoff nodded, “And even if someone somewhere ‘senses’ something; they’d first have to track it back to you and then they’d have to find their way to the cause. We have too many plausible excuses.”

 Ryan smiled weakly; they were still very much his team, “I appreciate it.”

 “As long as you don’t go summoning Hive, or screeching like a wizard, we’ll be cool.” Geoff clarified, but smiled as he said it.

 Ryan couldn’t help but chuckle, “It really is a poetic language once your ears stop bleeding.”

 “Don’t recite any Hive poetry near me. Please.” Jack gave a laugh.

 


End file.
